Speed of Sound
by 121PG
Summary: Family can mean a lot of things. Sometimes, it even means enemies.
1. Precious

Warning: Canon is an illusion, but this is not an AU.

Disclaimer: I own so little of this it really isn't worth mentioning at this point.

貴

Precious, adj.: of great value or high price, of great esteem.

* * *

The first thing Shisui remembers is light.

A warm, comforting thing that was almost always wrapped around him.

It was calm and happy and a little (too) excited, but that was okay. It bubbled up inside of him until Shisui felt like he was shining with it. (And when everything felt dark, he would reach for that little bit of light left over and share it with his precious otouto because now he was an older brother and he _had_ to be a light just like-)

The next thing Shisui remembers is laughter.

Constant, unrestrained laughter. Something wonderful, made of kind amusement and absolute joy. (Even when Shisui eventually forgot the source, he always remembered the laughter; kept locked in the back of his mind. Because while the light became his heart, the laughter was his _world_ )

Both things, he would learn, came from the third memory.

His beloved Nii-chan.

(And he was. So loved and wanted and safe and _why did you leave-?!)_

But first was the light.

Now, Shisui was very young when he first felt it. And he did _feel_ it. Like a ceaseless thrumming, flowing everywhere inside him. It was small, only noticeable because the bigger light had shown him and the bigger light was safety (and home and peace and _everything_ _good_ ) so anything it showed Shisui was also safety.

And so, Shisui discovered Chakra at a very young age. (All thanks to his beloved Nii-chan that had just graduated academy with less than stellar Chakra Control and a heart so vast it showed in his very life force as he cradled his baby brother and he held him close)

It would be years before Shisui realized the loneliness his Nii-chan must have felt. The tiredness and unending worry that seemed to come with younger siblings (not that either of them would ever complain, oh no, they loved their younger counterparts to their very bones), especially younger siblings that always seemed to be in perpetual danger.

Eventually, Shisui would grow to have several Aniki's (never a Nii-chan, not again, _never again_ ), and two irreplaceably otouto's. This Shisui would then die for all of them (even if only one knew, one tired, lonely little boy who would grow up hated and scorned, but knowing his big brother was so so _proud_ of him and so so _sorry_ , _so_ sorry 'Tachi, _so_ _sor_ -).

But that hasn't happened, and maybe it never would. Because this was only a possible ending to a start, and _this_ starts with a very special little boy gaining a very loving Nii-chan (it would always start with Nii-chan, always.)

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Look, I did it! I wrote it per-fect-ly." Shisui all but shouted, scrambling as best as his 18 month old feet could move him.

Obito startled at the sudden noise and promptly fell from the ceiling (a sadly common sight, not that Shisui would say anything. His brother was EVIL when it came to revenge pranks).

"Eh?! Already?!" Obito exclaimed, jumping up quickly. "Let me see." He ordered, holding out a hand.

Shisui narrowed his eyes and jumped to tackle him.

"Sorry Sushi, not today." Obito laughed, easily dodging. Shisui pouted.

"It's Shisui. Shi-su-i. Not Su-shi. I, Nii-san, i." The younger argued.

Obito shrugged and snatched up the paper in his hands.

"Hey, this isn't bad." He hummed. Shisui rolled his eyes, missing the worried glance his older brother gave him.

"Of course it's not. I don't lie Nii-chan." Shisui stated seriously. Obito leaned down and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"I know Sushi." "It's Shisui!" "Now, how about we both go and write our letters, ne?" Obito asked smiling.

Shisui almost crowed with victory.

It had become a game of sorts for the pair since Shisui had first started learning to read and write. Each time he learned a new word in kanji, they would write letters to each other using said word.

It had started as a way for Shisui to get better handwriting and understanding, and had quickly escalated into a new tradition. Shisui worked hard to learn at least one kanji a day (which had the added benefit of making Obito learn some new ones too, not that he would ever tell Shisui. (Shisui knew anyway)).

Very much satisfied with himself, Shisui dragged Obito to the dining room table. Pulling out two pieces of paper and some colored pencils (Obito quickly grabbed the orange, the pair's favorite color, but that was okay. Shisui would let his older brother have it this time, as an apology for making him fall off the ceiling), the brothers quickly got to writing.

Shisui loved moments like this, when he had his brother all to himself. He knew Obito was busy being a shinobi (which was super cool, so _of course_ his Nii-chan was one), but he still missed him.

Though the stories helped a little (like the one about the evil cat demon Tora that ate genin souls and breathed fire and the Silver Haired Ogre that was always forcing rules upon hapless victims), nothing could replace his Nii-chan, despite his many cousins who tried to keep him distracted.

It wasn't unusual for the Clan to leave all the children in one area to be watched as most were shinobi and on missions. The adults often rotated however Fugaku-oji and Mikoto-baa were tasked the most often.

They were always the ones to babysit Shisui when Obito was gone for long missions(something happening a lot more often recently, which only made Shisui want to cling even tighter).

Shisui knew there was a war going on. But knowing and _knowing_ were two different things, regardless of how smart Shisui was. (The word 'prodigy' was often whispered around him, even as it joined Obito's growing list of nightmares as he saw his brother in the war torn grounds. Kakashi's small body replaced with his little brother's.)

It was this loneliness that had made Shisui work that much harder, just a little faster. Now was one of the few times his Nii-chan spent with him (and oh, how that would have destroyed Obito. Knowing he was partly responsible for this _dangerous_ acceleration).

Smiling to himself, Shisui finished up his letter (it was a short thing, obviously written by a young child, even if the kanji and word choice was fairly advanced. Shisui always did have messy handwriting as a certain crow would tease him) and folded it carefully into a star, just how Obito had taught him (a test Obito had set up, showing his brother a complex pattern only for Shisui to learn it the first time. 'Prodigy' whispered in his mind again before it was viciously stomped) and placed it in the jar labeled 'Tobi'

Shisui almost grimaced at the nickname. It was supposed to be revenge for the name 'Sushi', but since it didn't bother Obito, Shisui couldn't really call it revenge.

Shisui was very proud of his name because it was the only thing Kaa-chan had given him. She had died just a few days after Shisui was born. Rogue ninja, Obito had told him grimly, clutching his baby brother tightly in his arms. Shisui didn't ask much after that, but the soft, loving expression on his Nii-chan's face when he first spoke of her had left its mark.

Kaa-chan must have been a wonderful person to put that look on Tobi-nii's face, Shisui decided. And therefore, (because Shisui was a child and prone to childish things) he decided that whatever Kaa-chan had given him was _also_ wonderful (the same logic he would apply to his brother and eventually emulate).

Shisui easily left his thoughts as he saw his Nii-chan drop a similar star into the jar labeled 'Sushi'.

"Ne, Nii-chan? When can we start reading them?" Shisui asked excitedly. Obito laughed (Shisui loved his brothers laugh. It was a sound as comforting and kind as Obito).

"When you've learned five hundred Kanji. That was the deal, remember?" He replied teasingly. Shisui almost groaned.

He remembered that deal. It had started at fifty, but Shisui had made the mistake of saying it'd be _easy_. Boy did he regret that now (though he learned a valuable lesson the day. Never tell an authority figure something is easy. They will always make things worse).

"But Nii-chan, that'll take for-ev-er." He whined. Obito ruffled Shisui's hair with a smile.

"Nah, at the rate you're going, it'll take another two year tops." Obito claimed proudly. And he was.

No matter how scared for his brother Obito was, he was equally proud. His otouto was easily as smart as the average three year old and he was only a year and a half!

Yes, Obito was very proud (and if he rubbed his brothers genius in a certain _other_ genius's face now and again, it was no one's business but his own).

"Aa." Shisui acknowledged, more than a little disappointed.

"I have another mission soon. It shouldn't be too long. Four days at most." Obito announced quietly, physically pained as he saw his otouto's shoulders slump and face turn resigned.

"I'll bring you a souvenir." He offered weakly. Shisui nodded, eyes remaining fixed to the floor. Obito sighed lightly.

"Otouto," He called gently, waiting for Shisui to lift his head. "I know you don't like being left behind, and I hate doing so, but Konoha needs her ninja and your Nii-chan is one of them." Obito explained clumsily. Seeing a lack of response, Obito tried to think of a better way to explain.

"Shisui, it's a shinobi's duty to protect their village no matter what. Do you know why?" He asked instead.

"Because it's a duty?" Shisui answered, uncertain. Obito waved his hand.

"Sort of, the answer is technically right. One must always do their duty," Obito confirmed sternly (or as sternly as he ever could be), "but the real reason shinobi protect their village is because it's where all their precious people are." Obito reasoned. Shisui tilted his head.

"Pre-she-us?" He asked.

"Pre-ci-ous." Obito corrected, "it means important and loved."

"Im-por-tan-t?"

"Erm, very special."

"Aa, does that mean I'm a pre-ci-ous person?" Shisui asked quietly. Obito nodded quickly.

"Definitely. You're my most precious person, otouto. You, the Clan, and all of the people in this village are precious people to me. That's why I'm going to be Hokage one day. So I can keep all my precious people safe and sound." Obito claimed, all but shouted towards the end. Shisui smiled.

"Nii-chan is my most precious person too." He declared. Obito started turning red.

"Aa." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Obito, you're late for training. Again." An(irritated) Kakashi stated, shushining into their kitchen. Obito jumped.

"Eh?! But it's only-" he glanced at the clock, "oh. Oops." He said smiling sheepishly. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up." He demanded.

"Can I come Nii-chan?" Shisui asked, not wanting his brother to leave so soon.

"Sorry Sushi, not today. I'll drop you off to Fugaku-oji." Obito replied apologetically. It spoke of the amount of trust Obito held towards Kakashi that he used Shisui's nickname in front of him. Shisui still wouldn't call Obito Tobi around anyone outside the Clan.

"Yes." Shisui agreed, defeated. Obito reached to pick him up only for Kakashi to grab him instead.

"Oh no, I'll drop off Shisui-san. You will head straight to training ground three. Got it?" Kakashi ordered. Obito couldn't even pretend it was a request.

"Che, whatever. Ja ne, Otouto." Obito said.

"Ja ne, Nii-chan." Shisui replied dejectedly. Obito shot his brother one last apologetic look before shunshining away.

It wasn't long before Kakashi did the same.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 1 year**

"Ne, Shi-kun, want to play ninja?" Uchiha Aria happily asked the two and a half year old. She was four years older than Shisui, but that was on par with his usual playmates.

Shisui smiled.

"Sure Ari-chan." Ninja was his favorite game after all.

"I'll be 'it' first." He offered. She nodded, smiling.

"Aa, Zaku, Hiro, Mei, Hana, and Daichi are playing too." Shisui nodded. All of those listed were older than him by at least a year, but he was fairly confident he could catch a few, if not all.

"Okay, count down from 100. The area is between Fugaku-oji's house and Nakana river." She explained quickly before disappearing.

Shisui tilted his head slightly. He hadn't been to Nakana river yet. Obito had never taken him. He dismissed the thought quickly. It wouldn't matter in the end. The objective remained the same no matter the territory.

Making quick work of the counting, Shisui prepared to enter the forest when he felt a chakra flare from inside Fugaku-oji's house.

Obito had shown him how to flare his chakra if he needed help five months ago. Hurrying, Shisui entered the house only to find Mikoto-baa and an Uchiha kunoichi with her.

"Mikoto-baa!" Shisui shouted, worried at the pained expression in her face.

"Shisui-kun, Mikoto-sama is about to give birth. I need to take her to the hospital. Can you go and tell Fugaku-sama?" The other Uchiha asked (Aiko-itoko a small part of him whispered). Shisui nodded his head a little frantically, glancing once more at his aunt, he quickly took off towards the Uchiha Center.

Panicking, Shisui unconsciously used a small amount of chakra to boost his speed and flared at intervals quickly drawing a great deal of attention. He was soon joined by another Uchiha.

"Shisui-kun, what's wrong?" Raimaru-oji asked, stopping him.

"I need to see Fugaku-oji now. It's Mikoto-baa!" Shisui replied quickly. Raimaru didn't hesitate. Grabbing Shisui, he quickly shushined to the Uchiha Center.

"Fugaku-sama/Fugaku-oji!" Both shouted with Shisui running ahead.

Fugaku looked up startled.

"Shisui-kun, Raimaru-san? What-?" He started before Shisui quickly cut in.

"It's Mikoto-baa. Aiko-itoko says she's about to give birth and took her to the hospital." Shishi rushed. He barely finished when Fugaku shushined away.

A small part of the two and a half year old noted how useful the shushin technique was and filed it away for later thought.

"Mikoto-sama's giving birth. Hahaha, that's wonderful!" Raimaru-oji said relieved. "Good job telling Fugaku-sama so quickly, Shisui-kun. Also, when did you learn to use chakra?" He asked curious. Shisui shrugged.

"I've always felt it, but I guess I didn't start using it properly until five months ago. Nii-chan taught me how to flare but said I had too little to try much else." Shisui explained easily, calming down now that the objective was complete. Wait, objective...oops.

"I gotta go Raimaru-oji." Shisui said, unknowingly interrupting his uncle. Running out, Shisui didn't see the speculative gaze that followed him, or the curious glances from others in the building that hadn't seen him enter.

* * *

"-and then Fugaku-oji used shushin to leave and I really think I should learn that technique because it seems really useful." Shisui finished, looking at his brother with puppy eyes. Obito, however was frowning at his plate.

"Did Raimaru-oji ask you anything about your chakra ability?" He asked, voice a little strained. Shisui watched his brother confused and a little worried.

"Aa, I told him about how you taught me five months ago." Shisui answered softly. His brother sighed.

"Shisui." Obito said, voice unusually hard. Shisui stilled.

"Yes?" Shisui asked, uncertain.

"Do you want to be a shinobi?" Obito asked, eyes boring into his brothers. Shisui paused. What did that matter? Of course he would be a ninja. His brother was one, most of the clan was, so why wouldn't he be? He hadn't been aware it was even a choice.

"Yes..." Shisui answered, his uncertainty growing. His nii-chan's gaze seemed to intensify. If Shisui hadn't been looking, he would have sworn his brother had spontaneously gained the sharingan.

"Why?"

Shisui found himself confused.

"What do you mean, Obito-nii?" Shisui asked timidly.

"Why do you want to be a shinobi, otouto?" His brother clarified, eyes never leaving Shisui's.

Shisui found himself hesitating. Why _did_ he want to be a shinobi? He didn't really want to fight, nor did he care much for traveling. He was happy here in his village with all his family and friends, so why...

Shisui suddenly remembered his brothers words.

 _"..the real reason shinobi protect their village is because its where all their most precious people are...You're my most precious person, Otouto. You, the Clan, and all the people in our village are precious to me..."_

Obito-nii is a shinobi to protect his precious people. And Shisui...Shisui..

 _"Nii-chan is my most precious person too!"_

Shisui felt his nervousness disappear.

"To protect my precious people." He answered firmly meeting his brother's gaze evenly. They stared at one another for a long moment. Shisui felt the urge to fidget, but pushed it down. He didn't know why, but this moment was important, he couldn't show anything but determination.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Obito sighed.

"Geez Sushi, you're gonna give me a heart attack soon. Don't know how Kakashi's tou-san dealt with this." Obito said, mumbling the last part. "Okay!" He suddenly shouted, greatly startling Shisui.

"Eh?" Shisui asked, expression a cross between startled and he's-finally-gone-bonkers.

"We start training tomorrow. I'll talk to Fugaku-oji, and see if you can get an early attendance into the academy. But." Obito stated to an excited Shisui. "But, if I say stop, you stop. If I say rest, you rest. If I say dance like a banana, I expect you to dance like a banana. Got it." Obito 'asked'.

Shisui nodded solemly even as he wondered if his brother was taking lessons from Kakashi-san on how to turn questions into demands (and if he could get lessons too).

* * *

 **Brothers Interval (Future): Itachi**

Itachi never understood why Shisui-nii felt the need to fold paper stars.

Whether they were on a break between missions, waiting on orders, or had a little spare time, Shisui was always scribbling something down and then folding it into little stars. It wasn't anything special either. Itachi had once unfolded and read one (carefully of course, he didn't want to get caught (Shisui knew anyway)).

There was nothing special or encoded (from what he could see), so Itachi folded it back up and put it back. Confused, but satisfied his Shisui-nii wasn't keeping (obvious) secrets.

After all, what did it matter if Shisui wrote a little paragraph about his day? It's wasn't like Shisui had anyone to give them to.


	2. Clan

A.N: I have no idea where this is going, guys. Pretty sure Shisui took control because this was not part of the plan.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. (u_u)

藩.

Clan

n.: a group on close-knit and interrelated families

* * *

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Sushi?"

"Why is it pink?"

"He, Sushi, not it. And _he_ is pink because that's how babies are. Now shush." Obito whispered softly, which in a room full of shinobi, didn't do much. Shisui's nose wrinkled.

"But it- he's pink. Why can't he be orange?" Shisui asked before freezing, a terrible idea growing.

"Not now Sushi."

"Nii-chan?"

"Sushi, we need to be quiet." Obito hushed.

"But Nii-chan-"

"Shisui." Obito reprimanded. Shisui ducked his head but couldn't stop the horror struck expression from growing. If all babies were pink, then did that mean- was it possible that- no. Shisui refused to believe it. He was definitely _never_ pink.

Shisui didn't understand why this was taking so long. Yes, there were a lot of people in the Clan, yes Fugaku-oji was important, yes everyone was happy the baby was born male (not that Shisui understood why a girl was different, adults were just weird), but did they all really have to stay here for HOURS?!

It wouldn't have been too bad (since Nii-chan was there) but every time he spoke, he was hushed (usually by Nii-chan, the traitor). Not that he spoke often, but it was the principal.

Glancing around, Shisui felt a rush of confusion. He was the only kid in the assembly. Well, there were other children, but all the ones his age weren't here. Aria-chan and Mei-chan were here, but they were both almost six. Daichi-kun wasn't here though, and he was a year older than Shisui. Feeling a little suspicious, Shisui tugged on Obito's sleeve.

Obito turned his head towards him, irritation clear on his face. Shisui almost winced but did his best to ignore it, moving his hands, Shisui asked his brother about the situation.

Obito frowned a moment before glancing around himself.

'Only academy students are being allowed this close' Obito quickly signed, almost faster than Shisui could catch. He startled. Sure his Nii-chan had been training him for the last couple months but to go to academy. So soon?

Shisui would be three in two months, but still. Nii-chan hadn't gone until he was six. Shisui shifted nervously. Maybe it had to do with the strange conversation they had had a few months prior. The one about why Shisui wanted to be a shinobi. His brother had promised to talk to Fugaku-oji about him, but what did that even mean anyway? What would they need to discuss?

Shisui desperately wished to ask, but he knew now was not the time. Looking to his side, he saw his itoko, Funai. The eleven year old looked about as uncomfortable as Shisui felt. Sitting in sieza had never been something Shisui liked but he would deal with it. Funai-itoko didn't seem quite as blasé.

Taking a quick peek around to check no one was watching, Shisui shuffled closer to his cousin before placing a hand on his thigh. Funai was too good to startle outwardly, and instead shot Shisui a curious glance.

Shisui smiled before using the technique Nii-chan had shown him when he was still learning. See, Nii-chan wasn't like Shisui. He couldn't sit still for hours and had assumed the same of Shisui, so he taught him a trick. By manipulating strictly physical chakra, one could relieve soreness and eased tightened muscles.

(Rin-nee had been the one to do the actual teaching, but his Nii-chan showed him first (even if he learned it from Rin-nee too) )

Bored to near tears and wanting to get some training in, Shisui started using the trick on Funai. This time the chunin did startle, albeit discreetly. Sending a longer glance at Shisui, Funai slowly let himself relax (for an Uchiha, that basically meant from battle ready to only slightly paranoid).

Shisui felt himself work up a sheet sweat as he concentrated. The trick required little chakra in itself, but Shisui's control was still far from perfect causing him to waste quite a bit. And at 2 5/6ths, he didn't have much in general.

Finished with one, Shisui tried to scoot even closer to reach Funai's other leg. And promptly fell over.

"Shisui!" Obito whisper-yelled, pulling his brother up. Shisui smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Nii-chan, I didn't mean to fall over." Shisui apologized shooting a quick glance at Funai. He looked amused, the jerk. Shisui stuck his tongue at him. See if he helped him out next time. Funai's shoulders shook lightly. Okay, now he was offended.

Making sure his brother wasn't paying attention, Shisui wadded a piece of the announcement hand outs, and sent a small paper ball flying towards the teme only to see his cousin casually shift dodging it and instead hitting Hanako-baa's back.

Shisui's eyes widened.

Hanako was a jounin.

She could have dodged that.

She would figure out the angle.

She knew who throw it.

Shisui was going to _die_.

Imagine his surprise when his projectile was suddenly in his lap and his forehead stinging. Well, he didn't die.

Shisui sat in a stunned silence apparently making a face because now Funai-itoko and Hanako-baa were both laughing. He felt his eyes narrow. It was on.

By the end of the meeting, no one had been spared from the Paper Ball War. It was truly incredibly how subtle everyone had been. Placid faces worn, backs kept straight. The only hint of mischief was the occasional tiny, flying, white mass that was usually redirected quickly, not quite hitting anyone, but not being dodged either. And the smirks. Lots and lots of smirks. It had turned into a giant game of shinobi catch. Not even the clan head was spared.

And if the exasperated look Fugaku-oji sent Shisui meant anything, he knew exactly who started it.

Shisui smiled, eyes intent on Mamoru-oji as he deflected it towards Tarisu-itoko. He loved his clan.

* * *

Shisui hated his clan.

Fugaku-oji had kept him after the meeting and made him sweep the.

Entire. Meeting. Hall.

Alone.

It took him hours, but apparently his white ball hadn't been the only one, so now he was cleaning all sorts. It was worth it though. Whether or not it had anything to do with the impromptu game or something else entirely, the meeting had ended within the next hour.

Shisui couldn't resist making his own Uchiha Smirk™. All's well that ends well, after all.

"Shisui-kun." Fugaku-oji called, pulling Shisui from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"If you're done, follow me." And with that, he walked away.

Shisui blinked, for a second wondering what Fugaku-oji would to do if he didn't. Find him later? Shisui sweat dropped. Adults were weirdos.

Shaking his head, he quickly put away the broom and dustpan before booking it.

He found Fugaku in one of the smaller meeting rooms. Along with a guest.

Shisui moved to sit before Fugaku waved him closer. Curious (and a little worried), Shisui approached.

"Uchiha Shisui, I would like to introduce you to Uchiha Itachi, the Clan Heir." Fugaku stated, a tinge of pride in his tone. Shisui wondered if Obito had been like that when he was a baby. Probably.

"Hello Itachi-itoko. It's nice to meet you." Shisui said softly looking at the three month old in his uncle's arms. Itachi really was very tiny and very pink. He actually looked a little like a weasel, so Shisui could understand the name. Itachi's eyes were huge however, and a pure black that made him look almost pupiless, a sharp contrast to Shisui's own dark grey.

Glancing at Fugaku for permission, Shisui reached out a hand to touch his newest cousin, only for his hand to be seized. He froze, uncertain what to do with a baby clinging to his finger.

Shisui tilted his head and lightly tugged his hand back only to have it aggressively pulled forward, causing him to poke Itachi's forehead. Shisui almost laughed at his little cousin's shocked face, as though the three month old couldn't believe he had been touched. Instead, he smiled and poked him again.

He wouldn't know it, but that was the moment Fugaku decided to make Shisui a primary influence in his son's life. Fugaku knew himself well. He was as Uchiha as an Uchiha could be. Proud. Stoic. And loyal to the Clan above all. He also knew Mikoto.

As such, he was aware that his son would need a light in his life, someone to bring laughter and joy where Fugaku and his dear wife would be tradition and rules. And if today's mess of a meeting said anything, Shisui could be that light.

The Uchiha were a proud and restrained clan. It made them seem cold to outsiders, but within the clan it was the opposite. Uchiha loved deeply and irrepressibly. They loved like the ocean pressed the land. Constantly and powerfully.

But they could also hated just as strongly. Light and laughter were needed to keep them from that path, and Shisui, Fugaku decided, would do that just fine.

* * *

 **Obito Interval: Brothers**

He was nine when he was orphaned.

His Okaa-san had been a ninja, just like Tou-san. Obito knew there was always a chance this would happen. He was an optimist, not an idiot (looking at you Kakashi-teme). He knew that one day he would be left alone. It hurt, but he understood. He chose to be a shinobi too (and if he hoped and prayed that his older cousins were right, that his genin team became his new family, then only he would know).

What he hadn't factored in was Shisui.

Obito's parents did die, but he wasn't alone. There was Shisui.

His adorable otouto whose tiny existence brought a smile to his face. With Shisui, Obito would never be alone again. His outoto was a promise of companionship. And that meant _everything_.

Obito took to being an older brother (a Nii-chan) with all the grace and skill he lacked as a shinobi. It didn't matter how hard it was to manage a new career and a baby. It wasn't just any career, and his brother wasn't just any baby. He loved them both so much his chest ached sometimes.

But it was a good ache.

Soon, his otouto started showing signs of a prodigy (reading and writing at 1 1/2? Chakra control at 2? Vast vocabulary and stunted social ability?) and Obito became terrified.

If the clan knew, they would turn his otouto into another child soldier, another Kakashi.

Obito wasn't an idiot. He saw how Kakashi was(stilted, alone, _broken_ ), and he couldn't let that happen to his brother (even as a smaller part of him begged to not be separated so soon, not to lose his baby brother too), so Obito took to being as happy and bright as possible around Shisui.

He _refused_ to allow his brother (his otouto) to be as serious and, well, _stunted_ as other prodigies. He played games and pranks and fell from walls (it was _totally_ on purpose) just to make sure Shisui would know how to smile and laugh. To stop studying and enjoy the moment.

It became the mission of a lifetime for Obito, and one he gladly chose.

Until they found out.

The Clan knew about his brother. It was fine (nerve-wracking) when it was just rumors, but now? Now people were sure.

The title of 'prodigy' was on Shisui, and Obito _couldn't stop it_.

So he screamed. He _wailed_ and _shouted_ so loudly it was silent.

He knew what would happen now. He knew what they would do to his little brother, what they would _make_ him do. And so Obito screamed. Nightmares upon nightmares flashed through his mind, egging him on. Pictures of a small Shishui with glowing red eyes and equally red hands. His little Shisui with a kunai in one hand (his little fingers stretching to wrap around the handle) and a mission scroll in another. Shisui bleeding, killing, _dying_.

The final image nearly destroyed him.

Shisui's small body broken on a bloody field surrounded by enemies. So small, so young. Too young. And Obito nowhere in sight.

Obito screamed.

And then he stopped.

Because he owed Shisui more than an insane older brother. It took everything he had to let his baby brother tell him about how he revealed himself in order to tell Fugaku-sama about Itachi-sama's birth.

For a split second, Obito hated the baby.

The one that made his brother give himself away (damned him), but only for a split second. Then he felt shame. Shame that he would blame a newborn for _his own_ failures.

If he had spoken with Shisui, explained more, he might not have done what he did (or maybe he would, because Shisui had inherited his brother's heart, a heart that couldn't turn down strangers, much less _family_ ). But he hadn't, and Obito would live with that.

Obito ignored the burning in his eyes, chalking it up to tears (he would gain another tomoe on **that** mission, after all, no one awoke a second stage without the first, not that anyone would ever know).

Obito had failed to save his brother, but he could still give his otouto the tools to save himself (since Shisui's nii-chan was obviously a failure, a snide voice whispered to Obito). Obito would crack down hard on Shisui. Training would be a priority and he would do anything (even bend his neck to that insufferable Kakashi) to give Shisui a fighting chance, but he would never stop smiling. Never stop the laughs and pranks and fun moments.

Because while Shisui was trained on how to survive, Obito would make sure he knew how to live. That he thrived and laughed and felt joy, because Shisui had his brothers heart and Obito knew he needed as much love and warmth as possible to keep it beating.

Obito would do anything for his little brother, and he knew Shisui felt the same.


End file.
